


What Matters

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: There was one thing that Lorenz really wanted from the Garreg Mach Ball, but he was positive he couldn’t have it…it would hurt him too much…
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Guardian Wind [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Kudos: 18





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



The music was soft in the air, and everyone had a bright smile on their face and yet Lorenz couldn’t stand any of it. It was as if everything, every single smile was grating on his nerves, and he couldn’t figure out why. He had been so looking forward to the Garreg Mach ball, wanting so badly to dance with the one that he had affection for, but as he watched the couples dance, and glide along the floor, to him, it felt like each couple was deliberately throwing him a teasing smile. 

He couldn’t have--no--He wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to have it and  _ they  _ knew it. 

Clicking his tongue loudly he turned on his heel to head outside for some fresh air. He hated how his heart was hammering in his ears with his anger. How  _ dare _ they. But then again, if they only knew who he truly wished to dance with, they’d probably shun him even more than they already did because of his family name. Well, more of what his father had made of their family name really, and it pulled a soft, almost frustrated noise from his throat. 

“Lorenz?”

Turning his head quickly toward the sound of that voice,  _ goddess  _ that voice he’d wanted to hear all evening, he quickly placed his hands behind his back, and offered one of his signature smiles. 

“Oh! Good evening Ferdinand. I do hope that the ball has treated you well this evening?”

Ferdinand gave him a gentle smile of his own as he stepped closer to him. “I suppose it has, though I am surprised to find you out here and not out on the dance floor with someone. Are you feeling alright?”

Lorenz took a slow deep breath to calm the sudden rise in his temper, and the thundering of his blood in his ears.  _ Why would I be on the dance floor with anyone other than you?! _ “I promise you I am perfectly  _ fine  _ Ferdinand von Aegir. I am surprised that your dance card is not completely full for the evening.” and he clenched his hands behind his back at how slightly sharp his tone had become. 

“I am glad to hear that,” Ferdinand said softly though his expression looked a little sad. “Though I do hope you would tell me if something was bothering you, so that I may help you with whatever troubles you.” 

Lorenz felt his heart twist a little as he turned his eyes away from Ferdinand, only to take a slow deep breath. “I apologize for my tone, Ferdinand. There is...there is just something that I want and I am not allowed to have, and I suppose I have let it get the better of me.” and it was then he realized just how close the other man was, and he felt his nails bite into his palms. 

“Well, if there is anything that I can do to help you acquire what you need, do tell me, please? I want nothing more than to help you if I can do so, Lorenz.”

Turning his head to look back at Ferdinand, Lorenz felt his breath catch at just how close he’d gotten to him and he felt his heart catch in his throat. Swallowing the lump down he tried to offer him a smile only to gasp just a little as Ferdinand brushed his fingers down his arm and gently pulled it towards him so that he could take his hand. 

“Please Lorenz. Know that I would do anything within my power to help you. You do know this right?” Ferdinand’s voice was soft, full of concern and it pulled right at Lorenz’s heart. 

“What I want is something that would hurt you, I believe. So no, Ferdinand, I am afraid that this is something that I cannot ask for.”

Ferdinand blinked at him once then stepped closer, clasping his hands in both of his own as he looked up at him. “Lorenz…” and then he let his voice drop down to almost a whisper, but he knew that Lorenz could hear him. “My love, please…”

Closing his eyes a moment, Lorenz let himself enjoy the warmth of Ferdinand’s hands around his own before he looked at him, his brows furrowing just a little. “I...I-I want…” and he groaned a little when Ferdinand gave him that lovely, hopeful smile that always made his heart flutter. “I want to dance with you, where everyone can see. I want everyone to know just how much I love and adore you, how I long to be yours. But, with how people think, and perceive things, I would not want to--” 

His words were then cut off by the feel of Ferdinand’s lips on his own. It was chaste, and too short for his liking but it was enough to completely derail any thought he had as he blinked at the other man who did nothing but give him that lovely, bright smile. 

“Then let them talk.  _ Nobles  _ are to set examples of how others are to act and  _ should _ act, and if I am at my best when I am with you, then I see nothing at all wrong with a dance, or another kiss for that matter.” 

Lorenz felt his face grow warm before a smile finally pulled his lips upwards. “Y-You would kiss me again?”

“Yes. All you must do is simply ask...” 

“Then...please...kiss me again, i-if you would be so inclined.” 

Ferdinand couldn’t stop the soft huff of laughter that passed his lips. “Gladly.” he breathed as he quickly closed that distance to kiss him again, though this time he let it linger with Lorenz’s hand still clutched gently within his own near his chest, and Lorenz couldn’t help but gasp softly into that kiss as he could feel Ferdinand’s heart race against his hand, nor could he help the fact that he slightly chased after him when it ended. 

“I care not what anyone else thinks of you, my love, and I swear I will constantly remind you that the only thing you should worry about what someone thinks of you, is me…” Ferdinand spoke softly as he gently brushed his thumb against Lorenz’ hand. “Now then, I do believe you had wanted a dance?”

Lorenz’s eyes went wide with surprise as Ferdinand had simply started to sway to the music, though soft it was from this distance from where the ball was being held, and he found himself moving in time with him, a rather happy and very pleased smile on his features. 

Yes. 

Ferdinand was right. 

This, who was with him  _ right here,  _ should be all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
